mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Rubre
Rubre 'was one of the original members of the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8 of the Maverick Hunters. 'Personality Rubre was always impatient and could get angry very fast. She was not used to spare words to show her hatred towards her enemies and was always outspoken when telling how she felt about something. As the years passed, with the 49th Unit failing to get Saturn many times, she became more and more stressed with her job and felt a strong will to kill her enemies once for all. When she finally got the chance, she showed no mercy and did not care if that went against any kind of mercy - she just wanted to see him dead. Even though they had apparently completed their mission, Rubre never got convinced. After the incident that took Frosch and Rott's lives, she started to show contempt towards the Captain and always answered him with a rude tone, as she had never forgiven him for not finishing Saturn. Suction always flirty with Rubre (and any female), provoking her and telling about their "love" just to make her pay attention to him. Rubre could only want to kill him more and was prone to fall on his chatter. 'History' In the year of 2184, an ex-assistant Reploid from Research and Development of Reploids Bureau called Saturn started to test the upgrades he made on his "war machines", Paragos, Knight and Suction on government buildings of theRepublic of the North America and killed many people. To deal with that issue, Signas convoked four high-skilled policial Reploids to form a Special Pursuit Squad and intercept Saturn's attack. Rubre was one of those policials, along with Captain Elika, Liutenant Frosch and Rott. She was granted with a beam rapier since she developed an exceptional skill with melee weapons. With the assistance of their Operator Operator Nora, the squad fought Saturn several times, with their battles always ending in a stalemate. Intact or severely damaged, the Mavericks always found a way to escape and vanish. In 2186, the Hunters were already tired of Saturn's assaults, specially Rubre. Nora discovered Saturn's hideout on November 24th and they prepared an ambush to get him alone. Before getting him, they agreed to go against the order from the commander to arrest Saturn and kill him instead as they judged him uncapable of achieving redemption, and that would also be a proof that they were hunting him on their own will. Saturn was dropped "dead" on a deep abyss, and Rubre was not convinced of his death, but Elika was too optimist and decided to not go check if the work was really finished. Since the War Machines were disoriented without their master, they were no longer a relevant threat, and so Rubre, Frosch and Rott decided to go back to their duties as policials until they were needed once again. However, on April 1st of 2188, Suction and Paragos made attacked and the 49th Unit was called once again. Paragos and Suction split up, making the squad split in pairs. Paragos eventually escaped from Rott and Frosch, and the two encountered a revived Saturn in their way. Saturn used his new powers to kill Rott and Frosch, and then went after Elika and Rubre, who were fighting Suction. Rubre got angry and rushed towards Saturn to kill him one more time, but Elika held her hand. She slapped him, saying that was all his fault. Fearing the two would also get killed, Nora teleported the two back to the base. With his revenge only half done, Saturn managed to throw the remaining members of the U49 into despair and discord. Rubre kept blaming Elika about the death of their colleagues and the two never got along well again. Four months later, Suction made an offensive alone, attracting as much attention as he could, while Saturn was going after Dr. Henry Snacman's encorium reactor. Rubre and Elika chased him for several minutes, with Suction constantly provoking Rubre, until Elika lowered his guard and was attacked. Even mad at him, Rubre tried to help, but Suction managed to parry her attack and make her vulnerable to his claws. He wanted to take her head as a trophy, and made sure that Elika would feel guilty for her death. Rubre told Elika to shoot them quick, but scared, he waited until the last second. It was useless, and Rubre was beheaded, not before saying her blood was on Elika's hands. Badly damaged, Suction took her head with him, promising Elika he would see her again. Category:Characters